Love's Crowning Achievement
by JennaJayfeather
Summary: Warning! Contains some spoilers for B2W2 games. Wishfulshipping; Drabble


Ivory moonlight glittered down upon Castelia City. Looking at her watch she saw it was five past ten. Frantically, she sped up her pace.

Her long violet hair bobbed as it trailed elegantly behind her. _I can't be late, I can't possibly be late. Please Dento, still be there! _Iris thought desperately as she made her way towards his cafe.

Sweat beaded down her face. What would he think? _The _Unova Champion late to visit a friend. The very idea punctured her pride.

Taking a deep breath, she slowed her thoughts. She knew the former Gym Leader well enough that he wouldn't judge her by something as small as a title, and besides that-as far as her knowledge went-he was unaware of her championship.

"Iris!" a large smile was plastered on Dento's face as he motioned her over. Iris shivered. His smooth voice sent butterflies into her belly.

Looking him over, she noted that he filled out a bit more. She bit her cheek in resentment. Despite how much she had grown over the past two years, Dento was still tall enough to eat an apple off of her head.

"Welcome, welcome." he greeted her as he bowed gracefully. His emerald eyes drifted towards her bag. "May I take your backpack off your hands, young lady?" Feeling refreshed by his gentlemanly behavior towards _herself _and not her title, she gladly obliged.

Her cheeks felt hot as warm, pale fingers wrapped around her tan hand. "You look absolutely stunning tonight." he murmured into her ear as he escorted her to a table.

"As do you," she giggled. She couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Not only did Dento promptly seat her into a chair, small candles were placed onto her table and the lights were dimmed. _Dento will be Dento, over the top as always. _she thought with a soft smile.

"Iris, would you like some tea, or perhaps something to eat?" Dento questioned with his lips curved into a small, happy grin. Playfully, he spun his keys around his finger.

"No thank you, Dento…" she trailed off as she looked around. The restaurant was nice-elegant even.

However, she couldn't help but feel bad. His Gym was his pride and joy back then, and now he was just a waiter-a _has been. _"Hey Dento, I'm sorry about your Gym. I know how much hard work you and your brothers put into it…"

Swiftly, he caught the spinning keys around his finger. A small frown appeared on his face for a millisecond, but evaporated into a large smile. Almost _too _large, she observed.

"You know how it is, Iris. You can't fight weather after all. Right now, Castelia serves as a wonderful home away from home while Striaton is frozen over." he winked.

Smugly, he tugged his bowtie. "Heh, maybe if I get bored enough I'll challenge the new Champion to test their skills." the green haired teen teased. "Just kidding, as of right now I'm content just serving tea." he winked again.

Iris flinched. She was unsure of how to tell him she was the new Champion. What would his reaction be? Jealousy? Bitterness? She, herself, didn't think she had the maturity to watch one of her close friends surpass her while she fell behind. Especially when moving up to being the strongest trainer in Unova.

She took a deep breath.

"There's something you need to know…" Dento blinked with curiosity, and a thoughtful frown appeared on his face. "I'm the new Unova Champion." Iris quickly finished.

Dento's green eyes widened. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, however nothing came out. Submissively, he looked down at the table. His fingers clenched and he walked silently away into another room. His face was shadowed.

Iris's stomach twisted painfully; a giant lump formed in her throat. Was he upset with her? Did he think she just came here to brag? Her eyes stung, and teardrops began to leak.

Soft footsteps coming toward her made her bolt upright.

"I always knew you were destined for greatness." Dento murmured. His voice was mellow and his hands were hiding something behind his back. "I'm happy for you." he said in a serious tone, and he busied himself to placing whatever it was he had in his hands onto her head.

"Dento? What are you doing?" she blushed, now certain he wasn't upset.

Moving away from her he pulled out a small blue mirror and showed her reflection. He beamed a genuine smile.

"No princess would be complete without her crown."


End file.
